Sun and Moon
by elsannonymous
Summary: <html><head></head>Elsa is given to the Khal by her brother in order to serve their bloodline and win back the throne.</html>


Elsa had not expected her wedding night to be like this.

After spending the whole day shakily assimilating into a culture so far opposite from her own — a culture which her brother Hans deemed dangerously barbaric albeit necessarily borne — Elsa had been ready to give herself to her new wife. All of herself, with nary a word or a sound.

At this point, she had resigned her fate to the whims of whatever gods were out there. Her future was unknown, despite her whole life having already been determined by her brother — and her blood. The strange, brutal customs and perverted rituals she had experienced this afternoon were the only glimpse into what her remaining years would be like with her spouse.

There was nothing she could do to stop it, and so she saw no reason to try. She had accepted whatever was in store for her on her wedding night.

Elsa had not expected to spend her whole night teaching this 'barbarian' Khal the common tongue.

She already had an image of the Khal more or less burned into her mind. Their first meeting, seeing the giant of a woman for the first time, had been merely days before their wedding. It had seemed unimaginable that this person was actually younger than her. Imposing on her horse, the renowned, if infamous, leader sat as if the saddle itself was her throne. Her bare chest slick with sweat and dirt kicked up from the horse's hooves.

The Dothraki were said to owe their entire lives to horses. Their entire culture, language, and way of life molded alongside the beautiful beasts — and yet Elsa could barely imagine the Dothraki peoples showing a softer side that sometimes appeared in the animal. Not towards anything. They didn't even have the word 'love' in their mother tongue.

So Elsa could not help but compare the harsh and intimidating way the Khal eyes had pinned her during their first meeting… to the Khal's current wide-eyed fascination towards her new wife.

Her new wife and her strange words.

With the Khal's awkward tongue, roughened by the Dothraki's coarser language, Elsa found she spent hours teaching her what she could. They lingered on the word 'Yes' and the word 'No', along with their proper pronunciations, for fifteen minutes alone before being satisfied.

Elsa taught the Khal words of greeting — 'Hello' and 'Goodbye' for a much shorter time. After an hour, Elsa had begun to teach her full sentences before concluding her new wife was more eloquent than she at first had showed herself to be — more eloquent than Elsa herself had assumed.

And when an hour stretched into two, Elsa noticed the stars in the now-darkened sky, and the howling of the prowling night animals; she noticed the fires of a burning fire nearby, painting the Khal's dark skin with its comforting light, like the amber of a new sunrise.

Elsa had not expected to spend her wedding night feeling her heart soften and her fears melt away.

Not after watching the Dothraki, her new people, bathe in each other's blood after a fight during her wedding. Or mate with each other like animals under the sun. Not after hearing nary a word of 'Hello' or 'I am the Khal' from her gruff and silent new wife, sat upon a throne of horse hide and bones.

The Khal that took Elsa's hand, and when the blonde woman lifted her eyes, smiled, was not the same person. Her dry and scarred lips curved across her cheeks, seducing Elsa's lips to form a small, shy smile of its own.

"H-" the sound was guttural, and strong, coming deep from the Khal's belly, yet formed an accent which Elsa recognized, "Hello.

"I am… kifinosi astat…" she said, tucking Elsa's hand against her bare chest. Her eyes bright and full of awe, such a thing almost hurt to see, "I am wife."

Elsa stared for a while, her own eyes wide and glassy. Her body still, yet her fingers grasping the Khal's hand tightly.

And when her eyes cleared up, and the blurry lines of the Khal's face gained definite shape and color, Elsa bit the insides of her cheek, her voice shaking as she replied.

"Anha ch… chiori-kem."

And just like that, Elsa thought. They were married. As if the earlier hours were just a show they provided to the public. The marriage of a vicious barbarian, and a poor girl enslaved by her bloodline's cause.

Elsa could have slapped herself silly, or laughed at the gods for whatever fate they gave her.

And when Khal's hand felt warm in hers, when the barbarian woman cupped a second palm upon her knuckles after kissing the back of her hand, Elsa felt her skin and her body burn.

Elsa felt the fire inside her burn brighter when the Khal leaned forward, her lips slowly moving as it formed accents of the harsh Dothrak, made sweet by her whisper: "Qora." she said, squeezing Elsa's hand, "Qora…"

"Kura."

The Khal shook her head in mock disgust before grinning. Elsa tried to keep herself from matching that grin when she felt the other woman's calloused thumb play along the flesh of her palm, "H-and." she said, leaning forward so that Elsa could hear every sound, and see every movement of the Khal's lips, "Qo-ra."

This close, Elsa could feel the word's every vibration. What she found hard the most were the hard letters which made them roll their tongues in a peculiar way. And she felt the vibration run through her like a spell, making her shiver in her simple dress.

"Qora." Elsa whispered.

The Khal leaned ever closer, narrowing her eyes in concentration. Much like a child waiting to share her wonders on another, she pursed her lip and held out a hand in front of Elsa's face.

The blonde woman blinked, the palm hovering above her eyes, down her nose and to her lips.

"Hatif." the Khal said, placing the palm of her hand on Elsa's cheek, "Dech." A beat, a soft inhale, a tremulous smile. "Zheana."

Elsa failed to understand what the Khal meant with those words, but she couldn't find herself to speak.

The air seemed charged with something she couldn't place.

The intimate air of a student and teacher, under this night sky. And the words, simple, single words, seemed to mean something more than what they really meant.

She felt the Khal's hand fall from her cheek, and instead rest the tips of its fingers on her parted lips. The simple, jovial nature of the Khal simmering underneath an expression of focus and intent.

"Heth."

Elsa's attempt at repeating the word was little more than a huff of heated breath as the Khal leaned in further, eyes bright with some playful yet passionate emotion.

Her lips, an inch if that from Elsa's own, barely moved, and Elsa had to strain to hear the next word fall as a gruff whisper from the Khal's mouth. "Zoquat."

And then they were kissing, their lips pressed softly against each other, breath mingling as the Khal pulled Elsa closer to the point where her wife was nearly straddling the "barbarian's" lap. The Khal's large hands engulfed Elsa's hips and pulled their pelvises together until Elsa broke the kiss to gasp a desperate breath.

She panted heavily, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and heat as the Khal kissed and nibbled at the reddening flesh of her neck and jaw. Her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath as it continually hitched in her throat.

Elsa had not expected her wedding night to be like this.

She expected rough, unkind hands forcing her to open herself. She had not expected hips coaxing her legs apart, encouraging her to thrust against a wide lap, and to share the heat culminating between them.

She had not expected the drawn out moans from her mouth. Her inner thigh willingly pressing down on a hard and growing bulge.

She didn't expect how much she wanted. How much she needed.

How unwilling she was to separate even the slightest bit from the Khal as her heavily muscled torso flexed in an attempt to rid the scarred expanse of her coarse leather girdle.

Once the garment was tossed away, however, Elsa forgot her disgruntled pouting in favor of tracing over bared skin of the Khal's collar, hesitantly brushing her fingertips down to the dark skinned woman's breasts as her braided red hair fell over them and brushed against noticeably hardening nipples.

Elsa had never touched anyone in this way.

Had never been touched in this way. The large hands of the Khal felt like hot coals gliding over her back and down to her hips, gripping them as their pelvises rolled together. A low, guttural groan from her wife beneath her had Elsa's core burning with a fire hotter than she could have ever imagined.

Elsa almost folded over herself when she felt the Khal's hardness, formed underneath her hide trousers, caress her inner groin. Then shifted so she felt the bulge run across her wet slit. The woman released desperate groans, throwing her head back and allowing the bulge press under her sensitive nub.

And when she shook like a leaf, perched on a flimsy twig and ready to fall, she felt the Khal's hands around her hips, stopping her movement; felt her heated breaths in her ear, and whispered words which sounded like lost pleas for mercy.

"Athzhilar anni…Jalan anni…"

Elsa bit her lower lip, struggling to keep her breath calm as she felt every sensitive twitch of her inner muscles spasming around a space which she wished filled, making her squirm. The feeling itself made Elsa feel incomplete, and she sat still for a while, perched on her new wife's lap, whimpering, her skin covered with a sheen of sweat. The Khal paused then reached down between their legs. And when Elsa thought she would faint from a strange feeling of anticipation, watched when the larger woman undid the front of her trousers and — with a grunt — freed her cock. The hard flesh bobbed in the air, curved length stretched and weeping from its tip. Elsa watched, wide-eyed, as the Khal stroke herself, her rough hand sliding down the thick base, and she felt her mouth become dry.

And when the blonde woman woke from her heady state, the musty scent of iron and flesh met her nose. Where once it caused her discomfort, now it quelled her deepest sorrows.

She ran one hand up the Khal's the broad shoulders, the ache between her legs making it hard for her to control herself, and kissed the scars lain there. Gauging her new wife's reactions when she reached her free hand forward, clumsily running her fingers over the tip of her lover's prick, and spreading the wet bead of ejaculate around the head. Her breath shuddering. Legs squeezing together around the Khal's thighs when she felt something odd build in her loins.

When the Khal shifted, Elsa feared she didn't much like the attention she was giving her. She was pleasantly surprised, however, to feel the Khal's nose press upon the top of Elsa's head; breath teasing her hair, taking in her scent so sweetly. Elsa felt lips brush down her ear, hands lifting her upper body up until the Khal's face was levelled near her chest. Elsa sucked in a breath of air, her body tensing up in anticipation. The Khal pulled her collar aside and freed one breast, before letting her wet mouth descend upon the tit, tongue lathering over her nipples, rousing them to harden further over slick saliva and nibbling teeth.

Another shift had Elsa gasping at the feeling of something wide and hot pressing against her slit, slipping easily but just barely through her puffy, wet lips and pausing. "Yes..?" The Khal grunted, hesitantly wrapping her foreign tongue around the word as roughly as she had wrapped it around Elsa's stiff nipple.

Elsa sucked in a breath. "Gods, yes," she moaned, burying her fingers in the Khal's braided hair and rolling her hips to drive her cock deeper. The Dothraki's hands played along Elsa's slick flesh, squeezing her rear as the Khal pushed ever deeper inside of her. Her lips, tongue, and teeth worshiped Elsa's breasts, as well as the valley between them, leaving red marks on Elsa's white skin.

It was very sudden that something inside of Elsa seemed to resist and pain flared up and overtook her lust. Her entire body shook above the Khal, heat rushing to her face and tears to her eyes as she tried to lift her body away and ease the sharp discomfort. The Khal's cock felt even bigger inside of her than she had first thought or realized, and she was deathly afraid that if it went any deeper it would tear her in half.

She felt the Khal's hold tighten around her middle, and counting every measured breath the younger woman made. Elsa felt thankful the Khal didn't force her to withstand the pain, choosing to stay still; patiently waiting and holding her until Elsa herself moved her hips.

The night air felt cool on her skin, the salt from her sweat being licked away by the Khal's rough tongue. Elsa closed her eyes tightly and drew her head back when lips nibbled at her skin, and traced the muscles of her neck with the point of a hot tongue.

Patiently, the two new lovers waited. Elsa with bated breath, the ache inside her ebbing, leaving her with the strange, and new sensation of being filled.

Another person's flesh inside her own, so deep within her, making them both one.

Elsa rolled her hips once, looking down in wonder at their joined hips and adjusting to the thick cock penetrating her throbbing cunt. Her eyes widened when she realized the Khal was not even halfway inside of her, her entrance bulging around the thick head and shaft.

"You're… big," Elsa whimpered. She pouted when she felt the Khal smile and laugh against her skin.

The blonde woman froze when her lover began to shift, feeling herself break into a cold sweat when she thought the Khal had grown impatient and would enter her completely. She jumped when hands caressed her back, hissing when the cock inside her moved when she did so.

The Khal pressed more kisses down her collarbone, palms squeezing her taut muscles. Smoothing her frigid back until Elsa thought she was melting on the Khal's strong lap. She felt butterfly sensations well up below her belly, and her pussy throb around the intrusion.

She felt so much want. Elsa bit her bottom lip, taking advantage of that sudden spike of need, and allowing her hips to lower further. With a gasp, the woman claimed her new wife's straining prick, the curved length of her flesh caressing something inside her that made her moan like her brother's common whores.

There was an insane intensity of at once feeling as though Elsa would be torn in two if she slid further onto the Khal's wide dick, and as though she needed more of the warrior inside of her.

It took some time, and gentle coaxing on the Khal's part, until Elsa was fully seated on her wife's penis.

Groaning as she felt her insides adjust to the swollen prick stretching her further.

The Khal growled low against her neck, releasing small noises herself, hugging Elsa closely until their bodies molded together like firm clay. The Khal murmured words in her mother tongue, but Elsa was too far gone to listen to them all.

"So big…" Elsa whispered, her lips teasing the Khal's ear. Her words spoken more towards herself, in awe of how she could feel the heavy cock pulsating and twitching around her inner folds.

She peered down between them in curiosity, her hands pushing the Khal away for just a moment. She was glad the larger woman didn't hold it against her. And instead, she was met with a gentle smile, which Elsa was tempted to shyly kiss after realizing the reality of their night.

They were making love.

Elsa was sitting on the woman she had just married, her cock probing her deep inside, and her heavy, full testicles teasing Elsa's bottom as she shakily rocked against the Khal.

She could feel the pulse and throb of the Dothraki's balls beneath her, pressing against Elsa's ass as she began to bounce in her lap, lifting herself and falling back onto her rigid cock. Full of boiling seed, churning at the base of the Khal's member; ready to empty into Elsa's womb as her pussy milked the twitching prick hungrily.

Her movement grew less controlled, less mindful and rough; feeling her cunt twitch at the thought of her wife's seed growing fruit. Making her belly big with their child.

Elsa desperately cried out in the air, uncaring if any passersby were anywhere near at that point. This was their night, and their night alone. The future laid bare, and here she was, greedily taking it.

Her hands squeezed the Khal's shoulders, lifting her hips until she grew less mindful of the throbbing sting between her legs.

Strangely, the thought of risk and the thought of bearing the Khal's child only spurred her onward.

Elsa's blonde hair flying wildly in the open wind, her robe falling below her shoulders in her ferocious thrusts, giving the Khal view of her breasts bouncing along her movements. The Dothraki couldn't help but take one of the soft globes in her mouth, lapping and suckling on Elsa's nipple. Biting the pebbled flesh, and leaving ruddy red teeth marks in the pale valley between them. The younger woman's ministrations only startled Elsa, leaving her shuddering above the Khal like a leaf held captive by the wind. The lips of her pussy coated the Khal's prick with streams of her juices. The Khal's nostrils flared at the scent of her new wife, growling deep and squeezing Elsa's hips with bruising hands.

Their eyes met, and Elsa could see a new, frantic wilderness in the Dothraki, the change heralding a rougher grip, and the Khal's mouth sucking her tits desperately. Showing Elsa the base nature of the renowned barbarian, she slammed her cock inside Elsa's pussy until Elsa trembled and her inner thighs ached with bruises yet to show.

Elsa was, by habit, a reserved woman. She usually kept to herself, not much for the sake of propriety — though her bloodline expressed her need to do so — but due to her rather shy character. She kept silent and meek under the watchful eyes of the world around her, under her brother's overbearing presence as he boasted their claim to the world with a tongue as sweet as it was sharp.

But here her screams filled the night. Her vocal chords raw as she cried out her pleasure. All sense of decorum, and who she was, and who she will be melting away into blissful nothingness, until it was only her and her lover, mating as if they were the last people on earth. And with a newfound fury, began to pound her pussy down the rock-hard length, fingers clawing the Khal's hair with her head thrown back. Here they learned new words between themselves; moaned words, hissed between teeth, voiced breathless and shared between the meeting of lips.

Elsa had not expected her wedding night to be like this.

For a new light to flare to life inside of her where she had once been frozen by a world which had branded her inadequate.

Elsa expected the harshness of the world to break her tonight; force her onto her knees like an animal to be tamed, and burn her cold body in a cruel flame until all that was left was mere ash.

But tonight, she was the fire. Rolling her hips, covered in sweat, her body sliding against the Khal's flesh. Her wife'sflesh.

"Khal anni." Elsa whimpered, their lips barely an inch apart. Her hands slid down the powerful jaws of the Khal, fingers playing at her skin and counting every breath as it danced between them, hot and raw from her throat. "Come inside me." the blonde whispered, feeling her loins flutter at the thought, "Your seed. Inside of me. Please…"

Elsa didn't know if the Khal had understood, but she felt her body respond to her pleading like the drawing back of a taut bowstring. She felt her Khal inhale deeply; felt her barrel chest expand and their breasts press against each other. The blonde woman weakly spread her legs as much as she could, lowering her hips upon her wife's cock pistoning inside her hole.

Jerking in a violent, upward thrust, the Khal sheathed herself fully inside of Elsa, howl muffled against the crook of her lover's shoulder. Her testicles pulsated in her release, while her hands squeezed the blonde's bottom hard as she spilled herself. With a few more thrusts, she rode out her orgasm, still spurting bolts of her come, until she stilled and sank into Elsa's embrace, panting in the blonde woman's neck, her rough hands sliding down her sweaty back in reverence.

Elsa was amazed. She could feel the mixture of her own juices and the Khal's dripping down her inner thighs, the stretched and filled feeling slowly fading as her wife grew soft inside of her, but not without its promise. Already she could imagine her wife's semen within her womb, the possibility of their new future growing inside of her after this night. It was all she could do not to grind herself against the Dothraki's deflating member; she had to restrain her urge to bring herself higher, to use her wife's body to give herself pleasure. Her body quivered and she moaned, squeezing her eyes tight at the sensation of needing more; her cunt still thrumming and squeezing the Khal's flaccid cock.

She heard the Khal make a soft, questioning noise in her ear, feeling the puff of breath titillate her overheated body.

"I-it's all right." she said, leaning back so she could smile shyly at her Khal; her hands reaching, once more, to cup the other woman's face tenderly, "That was—"

She paused when the younger woman's eyes seemed to harden, her teal eyes shining like shards of steel. For a moment, Elsa thought she had done something wrong. Had offended the Khal in some way. From those thoughts, she felt her heart wither. She winced when the Dothraki lifted a hand, only to watch curiously as she stuck the digit between her lips and suckled before lowering her hand between the small space between their bodies. It was only once she felt the Khal kiss her chin, her beautiful and expressive teal eyes growing soft, that Elsa felt herself grow calm on the muscled woman's lap.

Elsa sighed, kissing the corner of the Khal's lips in silent thanks as she lifted her hips, moaning when she felt her cock stroked her still sensitive inner walls. But a hand held her from the small of her back, and kept her from moving further, causing Elsa to fall back on the Khal's soft prick with a hitched breath. She felt puzzled, but said nothing, and it was only when she felt her wife's hand between her legs; her thumb sliding down the moist slit of her pussy until —

The older woman froze in place and released a startled cry. Her hips automatically drawn to the Khal's touch.

"Oh—!"

Elsa rolled her hips upon the Khal's lap, whimpering when she felt the other woman pinch whatever it was inside her with two fingers. And with her wife's penis still inside her, Elsa began to bounce on the Dothraki's lap once more. At first, hesitantly, then growing in urgency when she felt the tip of her lover's fingers stroke her to a new form of madness. Elsa bit her lips when she realized her wife was watching her reactions closely. The Khal's gaze showed as much attention and fascination as when she had watched Elsa's lips whenever she spoke the Arendellan tongue. But now, Elsa couldn't find it in her to speak. Expressing her mounting desire and love with just a soft whimper, begging her for something she couldn't name.

"Yes," the Khal cooed, grinning, although whether at Elsa or her victory in speaking the word Elsa didn't know. "Good?"

"Yes." the blonde woman breathed, her words teasing the Khal's lips. She felt herself emboldened, pressing her body upon the Khal's once more. She licked the younger woman's lips, pushing her tongue between the Dothraki's lips when they parted. Her mouth tasted sweeter than even the most fruits and sweets of nectar Elsa had eaten in her life, their saliva dripping down their chins as they kissed deeply, neither willing to pull away.

The older woman felt her body and legs shake and her loins flare. She could hear her wife's fingers slip and slide wetly on the slit of her pussy. Elsa threw her arms over the Khal's shoulders, dragging her nails down the rippling muscles of her back as her mind focused on the sensation of her inner walls fluttering around the Khal's penis. Her breath hitched, and a whine ripped itself from her throat — turning into a cry which echoed into the skies as Elsa saw nothing but white behind her eyelids.

The blonde woman's body froze in her climax, mewling with her nose buried in the Khal's thick red hair. Her hips stopped jerking forward, before her body slumped forward in a near faint. Elsa could feel her heart drumming in her ears, and her skin was flushed, glowing red and covered in sweat.

Had she not felt very much alive, Elsa would have been sure she had died and ascended to another plane. Every nerve and muscle in her body was shaking and twitching with fulfilled exhaustion, and she couldn't stop the trembling in her arms and legs as she clutched onto the Khal, panting against her throat.

For hours, the two new lovers stayed there, together. Whispering new words, and exploring each other's flesh, until the moon sat above the west horizon.

Elsa only realized she had fallen asleep when she opened her eyes squinted into the bright light that pierced the tent. It was now morning, and the sun had arisen once again.

She paused, raised an eyebrow, and then bit back a smile.

From the rigid flesh that she felt rubbing the back of her thigh, so had her wife.

—-

Let's learn Dothraki!

kifinosi astat —how to say…

Anha chiori-kem —I am wife.

Qora —Hand

Hatif —Face

Dech — Cheek

Zheana — Beautiful

Heth — Lips

Zoquat — To kiss

Athzhilar anni — My love

Jalan anni — My moon

Khal anni — Khal of mine


End file.
